What Have You Done, Itachi?
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sakura is trapped in an abusive relationship with Itachi but is secretly dating his younger brother, Sasuke. The two Uchiha brothers are in love with her. But... who will Sakura choose... Itachi... or Sasuke? The choice is up to Sakura herself. R&R Please
1. Prologue

What Have You Done, Itachi? Prologue.

**(Note: If you're wondering why I wrote this story, it's because the story itself was based on a dream that I had last night (and I'm not kidding either. It _literally _was based on a dream I had last night.. really.). Oh, and some of you may remember the episode when Itachi was saying, "The clan, the clan, you overestimate your own abilities.", or something like that. Oh, and Itachi fangirls, please don't kill me! I'm also an Itachi fangirl, but I thought it would kind of fit with the story since he's a bad guy in here. I was also inspired by the Itachi & Sasuke fight Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Anyways, please enjoy the story! Also, the story itself is named after the song, "What Have You Done?" by Within Temptation.) Also, this is a lesson and a dedication to some of you girls who have abusive boyfriends. If your man abuses you, you report him... even if he says. "Don't tell anyone.", or "I don't want to go to jail.", you tell someone right away.)**

Story:  
Sakura is trapped in an abusive relationship with Itachi but is secretly dating his younger brother, Sasuke. The two Uchiha brothers are in love with her. But... who will Sakura choose as Itachi forces her to marry hiim... Itachi... or Sasuke? The choice... is up to Sakura herself. R&R Please.

_Have you ever been trapped in an abusive relationship... that you wanted it all to stop?_

_Have you ever had a boyfriend who abused you so much... that you wanted all the pain to go away?_

Well... that's me.

_Hello. My name is Sakura Uchiha... wife of Sasuke Uchiha. I am eighteen years old. About a year ago, my ex-boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha was sent to prison for twenty years. _

_You want to know why he was sent to jail? It's because... he abused me._

_Yeah... that's right... I, Sakura Haruno... was abused my own boyfriend Itachi ever since I was thirteen. When Itachi and I started going out, he started acting really strange. He became... cruel... abusive. He was like... an animal... that was uncontrollable... that nobody could stop him... no one... not even me. _

_I dated Itachi ever since I was thirteen. But... four years later... that's when the abuse took a toll for the worst. I feared that I was going to die... I just wanted the pain to stop. So... I turned to Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, for comfort. And... whenever I spent time with Sasuke... I would start... to fall in love with him. But... our romance was kept secret... because of Itachi abusing me... in fact... he asked me to marry him. _

_And so... I was caught in the middle of a love triangle. Two men loved me... one was abusive... the other was sweet, kind, and caring. Who could I choose? Well... this... is my story._

_What have you done now?_

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you hell?

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(x2) 

_~ Within Temptation: What Have You Done? ~_


	2. You're Beautiful The Way You Are

What Have You Done, Itachi? Chapter 1: You're Beautiful... The Way You Are.

When 17-year-old Sakura Haruno woke up that morning, she walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror... with cuts... and bruises... and blood... from Itachi's abuse.

She then remembered what Sasuke said about Itachi abusing her. The words echoed in her head:

_"You're beautiful... the way you are." _

Tears then began to fall from her eyes. But Itachi didn't like it when she cried. Whenever she would cry, Itachi would abuse her almost every night. Sometimes, he'd apologize and try to make up to Sakura. Sometimes, he'd beat her up and go back to the way he was before. That's how a Gemini man like Itachi would act. **(Note: Yes Itachi's a Gemini, so deal with it. And please don't ask me what my sign is.)**

Just then, Itachi came home. He and Sakura shared a house together.

"Sakura, I'm home!" he cried.

Sakura then quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Itachi worked in the Uchiha police force along with his and Sasuke's uncle, Madara, who like Itachi was also a member of the Akatsuki.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"In here, Itachi!" cried Sakura.

"Oh, there you are." said Itachi as he found her in the bathroom.

"How was work?" asked Sakura.

"Tiring." said Itachi.

Just then, the tears continued to fall from Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura... are you... crying again?" asked Itachi.

"No! I just have something in my eye." lied Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi as he gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh... fine... I was." said Sakura.

Itachi then slapped her on the face.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" he shouted.

"I-" said Sakura.

"TELL ME!" shouted Itachi.

"I'D RATHER NOT TELL YOU, SO STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU LOVE CHILD WHO HAS NO PARENTS BECAUSE HE KILLED THEM!" shouted Sakura.

Itachi was outraged when she called him that. In fact, he punched her on the face.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, SAKURA! AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT ME KILLING MY PARENTS!" shouted Itachi again.

"FORGET YOU!" shouted Sakura as she was about to leave the front door.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted Itachi.

Sakura then looked back at him and shouted: 

"SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" she lied and slammed the door on him as she drove her car to Sasuke's house with tears in her eyes. **(Note: Yes they have cars in Konoha, so deal with it.)**


	3. Sakura's Romantic Night With Sasuke

What Have You Done, Itachi? Chapter 2: Sakura's Romantic Night With Sasuke.

**(Note: You may also notice one difference between Sasuke and Itachi when it comes to Sakura. Unlike Itachi, who is cruel, mean, abusive, and evil to Sakura, Sasuke is kinder, caring, nicer, and sweeter to Sakura then Itachi is because Sasuke is in love with her. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! P.S. Awww, isn't Sasuke so sweet?)**

After Sakura left Itachi's house, she arrived at Sasuke's house by car and knocked on Sasuke's door, crying.

Sasuke went to the door and asked:

"Who is it?"

"It's Sakura." replied Sakura in a crying voice.

When Sasuke opened the door, he saw a tear-stained Sakura at his door.

"Sakura... come in." said Sasuke as she went inside his house.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke as she started sobbing into his arms.

"Itachi... he... he..." said Sakura.

"What? What did he do?" asked Sasuke as Sakura told him what happened between her and Itachi. After she told him what happened, she began to cry harder.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him as he smiled at her and started kissing the scars and bruises on her cheeks from Itachi's abuse.

"It's okay... I'm here now, Sakura. You have nothing to fear. It's all right." said Sasuke as he began kissing her lips.

Sakura's eyes then widened in shock but then slowly closed as she realized that she was starting to fall in love with her childhood crush, Sasuke.

As Sasuke picked Sakura up, they continued kissing as he carried her to his room to "make love" to her.

Sasuke then placed her on the bed, took off his shirt, landed on the bed as she took off his pants as he took her clothes off until they were fully naked. He then kissed her lips, then her neck, her chest and her stomach. They then continued with their "romantic moment".

_When love calls your name  
And whispers you're the one  
When all you've ever dreamed  
Dances like stars around your heart_

And finally I hold the chance  
To give you all my love  
So whats keeping me

Away from holding you  
I'm ready to believe  
Be strong enough  
Give everything I am  
And trust in love  
My arms long to reach for you  
The way I feel I wish you knew  
I'm ready now, I'm ready to believe  
Ooh, I'm ready for love

Only once, you will find  
A love that is so true  
And the way I think of you  
You can't imagine how beautiful it feels

I must find a way to speak  
This secret I hold near  
Its these words

You need to hear  
I'm ready to believe  
Be strong enough  
Give everything I am  
And trust in love  
My arms long to reach for you  
The way I feel I wish you knew  
I'm ready now, Im ready to believe  
Ooh

I know with you I could stay forever  
Sailing into grace  
Here all things are possible  
There's no time or space  
When I feel you near

I'm ready to believe  
Be strong enough  
Give everything I am  
And trust in love  
My arms long to reach for you  
The way I feel I wish you knew  
I'm ready now, I'm ready to believe  
Ooh, ooh 

After they were done with their romantic moment, Sasuke kissed her and said:

"I love you... Sakura. I've always have... ever since I first met you."

Sakura then had tears in her eyes and said:

"I love you too... Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura... why are you crying now?" asked Sasuke as he began pushing her hair strands.

"It's because... when I'm with Itachi... all he ever does is abuse me. But... when I'm with you, Sasuke... I feel... like a free woman. You're so kind... caring... nice... thoughtful... and really sweet." said Sakura.

"You're so beautiful." said Sasuke to Sakura with a smile as he kissed her forehead then her lips once more as they fell asleep later on that night.

At that moment, Sakura didn't really care about Itachi. All she ever cared about was her romantic, kind, sweet, nice, and caring lover... Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, the moment when Sasuke started kissing Sakura, he made her forget all about Itachi and to focus on him.


	4. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Wedding Proposal

What Have You Done Itachi? Chapter 4: Sasuke's Wedding Proposal.

**(Note: Hey guys, it's Aerisuke here... AGAIN! Look. I know that it's been two months since I haven't uploaded the next chapter to What Have You Done Itachi?, but school's been crazy. So anyways, here is the next chapter to What Have You Done Itachi? Please pretend that it's Itachi's birthday in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!)**

After Sakura slept with Sasuke at his house the night before, she ended up sneaking out of his house and back to Itachi's in the middle of the night.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he noticed that Sakura was gone.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he looked a note that she left him.

It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Last night was so much fun. I had a great time. I've gone back to Itachi's house. I didn't want Itachi to know that I was gone, so I snuck back into his house. See you later... my love._

_~ Sakura._

_"Sakura..." _said Sasuke to himself as he became sad at how Itachi treated Sakura in a horrible, terrible, and cruel way.

_Later that day..._

Sakura came back inside Itachi's house and opened the door.

"Itachi, I'm home!" cried Sakura as Itachi was sitting by the window waiting for his girlfriend to come home.

"Sakura!" cried Itachi as he ran to hug her.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you! I sent my friends from the Akatsuki to search for you, but they couldn't find you! Where were you Sakura? Tell me!" cried Itachi.

"Relax Itachi! I was only at Ino's house! Gosh!" lied Sakura. She didn't want to tell Itachi that she had told Sasuke about what happened yesterday between them.

"Sakura! From now on if you ever go outside alone by yourself, tell me where you're going. OK?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi! I'm seventeen! I'm not a child anymore!" cried Sakura as Itachi slapped her, and shouted:

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT TONE OF VOICE SAKURA! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME FROM NOW ON!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME ITACHI! OTHEWISE I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU AND TELL THEM AT HOW HORRIBLE YOU TREATED ME!" shouted Sakura back.

"SAKURA! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT!" shouted Itachi.

"Wait... it's your birthday?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Yes. Why? You forgot about it, didn't you?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah. I guess I have." said Sakura as she felt awful that she had forgotten about Itachi's birthday. Itachi was twenty-two years old.

"Sakura..." said Itachi as he kissed her to which her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the time that Sasuke kissed her, and said:

"Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you Sakura. The truth is that... I love you so much."

He then kneeled down on one knee, and asked:

"Sakura... will you marry me?"

"I..." said Sakura.

_"Should I accept his proposal? But... what will Sasuke say? Sasuke... if i say "yes" to Itachi's proposal... forgive me... my love." _said Sakura to herself as she finally said:  
"Yes. I'll marry you."

"Good! Oh Sakura! I'm so glad you accepted my wedding proposal." said Itachi as he hugged her.

"Sakura... tonight... me and the Akatsuki are going out to party for my birthday." said Itachi.

"Can I come?" asked Sakura.

"Well... sadly... it's for guys only. I invited Kisame and Konan, but they didn't want to go." said Itachi.

Sakura then turned away from him and asked:

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Well... the party starts at 7:00 tonight... but we'll be coming back from the party at 12:00 in the morning." said Itachi.

"Why so late?" asked Sakura.

"Well... we're going out to a bar... and... we're going to be drinking... so... if ever I become drunk... and if I sleep with you... don't blame me... blame it on alcohol." said Itachi.

"But... Itachi... I don't want to have sex with you if you're going to be drunk. I'd rather do it... when you're more sober." said Sakura.

"Sakura... I'll be alright. You have nothing to worry about. Anyways... I'm going to get ready." said Itachi as he went upstairs to take his shower.

_"So that means I get to be with Sasuke-kun! Yay!" _cried Sakura to herself as she smiled realizing that she was going to have her beloved Sasuke all to herself.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke was on his way to see Sakura. She told him on the phone that Itachi was going to be out partying with the rest of the Akatsuki... except for Kisame and Konan. The reason why Kisame and Konan stayed behind was because Itachi ordered them to spy on Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was at Sakura's front door and was about to knock... until Naruto appeared, and asked:

"So Sasuke. What happened between you and Sakura last night? Hmmm?" as he smiled at Sasuke wanting to know what happened between him and Sakura the night before.

"That's none of your business, idiot." said Sasuke.

"Oh come on Sasuke! You and I have been friends since we were seven, so now you won't tell me what happened between you and Sakura last night? Jeez Sasuke! What's wrong with you? Ever since you first started dating Sakura, you never tell me what's going on between you the two of you anymore. All I heard was that Itachi has been abusive to Sakura." said Naruto.

"Wait... Naruto... how did you know that?" asked a shocked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Hinata told me. Sakura also told Ino about what's going on between her and Itachi." said Naruto.

"Sasuke! I'm ready!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto into a bush next to Itachi's house.

"Ow!" cried Naruto.

"Shh! Naruto!" cried Sasuke in a whisper as Sakura opened the door.

"Hello my beautiful cherry blossom. Here... these flowers are for you. Also... I have a surprise for you." said Sakura.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke then smirked at her, and said:

"You'll see, now come on!" as he grabbed her left hand with his right.

_Meanwhile, with SasuSaku..._

Sasuke had blindfolded Sakura as he was taking her to the "suprise" that he wanted to show her.

"Sasuke, where are we going? Are we almost there?" asked Sakura.

"We are here... Sakura." said Sasuke as he took out the blindfold from Sakura's face.

"Okay... open your eyes." said Sasuke as Sakura opened her eyes... and couldn't believe what she saw.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she realized she was in a field full of cherry blossom trees.

"Sasuke-kun... how did you know about this place?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Well... earlier today... I came by this cherry blossom field... and I thought of you... because your name, "Sakura" means "Cherry Blossom" in Japanese... does it not... my beautiful cherry blossom?" asked Sasuke who smiled at her.

"Oh Sasuke... I love this place!" cried Sakura.

"And I love you. But... Sakura... that's not the only surprise I wanted to show you." said Sasuke as he took out something and held it behind his back.

"What is it... Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Well... okay... here it goes... Sakura... you and I have known each other... ever since we were seven... and... I know that... I called you... annoying in the past. But... I've changed now. I'm not the same Sasuke that's obsessed with revenge... over my clan... and about Itachi. But... if you give me a second chance... to start our lives over... will you marry me?" asked Sasuke as he kneeled down and held out a box with an engagement ring on it.

"Yes!" cried Sakura.

"She said "yes"!" cried Sasuke as picked Sakura up and kissed her passionately as they accidentally fell into the water.

In the water, Sakura looked at Sasuke who smiled at her... and kissed her.

_~ Love Theme Sequence: ~_

_toorisugiru  
koibito-tachi no waraigoe  
mune wo shimetsukeru_

_ameagari no  
shuumatsu no gogo na no ni  
watashi hitori machi wo aruku  
soba ni  
itai no ni_

_sonna koto wakatte-ita hazu  
suki ni nareba natta dake  
kurushimu koto_

_setsunai ne wakatte-iru no ni  
omotte-iru anata dake wo  
konna ni  
aenai toki mo_

_donna toki mo  
issho ni ite hoshii nante  
omoccha ikenai to_

_osaete-ita  
watashi no kokoro no koe  
tomerarezu ni ima mo afure  
sou de  
kurushii no_

_watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu  
aishitatte hitorijime  
dekinai koto_

_demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi  
watashi dake ga mieru hontou  
shinjite  
aishi-tsudzukeru_

_watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu  
aishitatte hitorijime  
dekinai koto_

_demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi  
watashi dake ga mieru hontou  
shinjite_

_aishi-tsudzukeru _

_~ From the anime, Fushigi Yuugi._

_Artist: Satou Akemi._

_Song: Wakatte Ita Hazu._

As the night had gone on, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had gotten stronger and stronger by the minute of each passing day. They didn't care what Itachi or his Akatsuki friends would think. All they wanted... was to be together... for the rest of their lives... until death... would these two lovebirds part.

**(Note: If you wanted to know why I added the proposal scene in here is because I was inspired by the Final Fantasy XIII proposal scene between Snow and Serah. I remember doing a SasuSaku proposal scene based on that particular scene. It was called,"Sasuke And Sakura: The Proposal". I did that story about six months ago. Also, if you want to know where the song is from, it's from "Fushigi Yuugi". And no SasuSaku are not singing that song. I just thought I might fit the love scene. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R! Goodbye my friends! Peace! -_-.)**


End file.
